


57

by WolfstarGarden



Series: Birthday Happys [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarGarden/pseuds/WolfstarGarden
Summary: It's Remus' birthday and the Marauders have a big bash planned. Sirius can think of a better present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of Remus' 57th birthday, here is some unplanned smutty flash fic, featuring trailing headcanons and what I like to call 'the gay sonnet' (aka Shakespeare's Sonnet 57). Because some coincidences are too beautiful to ignore. Happy birthday my most beautiful darling. :D

Friday night. Lessons were over, supper was done and Remus knew that the other Marauders were preparing a party and a late night. He needed a little time alone before then, to build his resolve. Normally he quite liked parties, but tonight he was a little apprehensive.

So Remus slunk quietly into his dormitory, planning to throw up some silencing and sticking charms around his bed and read for a while, safe knowing that nobody would interrupt him.

The heavy velvet curtains were already closed though. Remus frowned as he reached out and yanked them back – only to be greeted by the grinning face of Sirius Black, who, with astonishing speed, grabbed Remus by his tie. “Why, hello, Moony. Fancy seeing you here.”

“It’s my bed, Padfoot. What are _you_ doing here?” Remus arched a mild eyebrow.

“I wanted to give you your birthday present before the party. I guessed you’d want some downtime first, so here I am. Get in here would you?”

With a weary sigh Remus clambered onto the bed, Sirius releasing him long enough to cast some spells as the drapes closed around them again, locking them together in deep, warm darkness. Remus lit his wand, resting it on the headboard. “What is it then?” he asked, eyeing Sirius expectantly.

Slowly, Sirius grinned and started to peel Remus’ blankets away from his body. A sharp jolt rocketed through Remus’ blood as he realised Sirius was naked – and _hard_. A small noise of appreciation escaped him as he leaned quickly forwards. Sirius’ broad hand curled around his tie again. “Uh-uh. No touching.”

Remus frowned, his cock twitching with aroused annoyance. He reached out and brushed his fingers across the strap of red leather gracing Sirius’ long neck, the gilded padlock threaded through twin closure rings. “Might I remind you who calls the shots here, hm?”

Sirius’ grin dialled up. He slowly removed Remus’ tie, tucking nimble fingers under his unbuttoned collar. He pulled the hidden chain free, a small key tumbling into his palm. “Might I remind you that I _gave_ you this? Besides which, you know I’m a brat. Now, I know you like to watch so ... sit back and enjoy, Moony.”

Remus licked his lips, pressing them briefly to Sirius’ fingers, before shuffling back to rest against the bedpost as Sirius propped himself up against the pillows. The brunet idly pushed his hair back, exposing the vulnerable cord of his throat, then slowly trailed his fingers lower.

Sirius stroked his hands over tight muscles, touching himself just the way Remus would, teasing and firm. His eyes locked with Remus’, lust-dark and glowing in the gleam of magical light. With a wicked grin Sirius grasped his cock, chest heaving in a shaky, desirous breath as he stroked the length of his shaft, twisting, never once breaking eye contact. “ _Ah_...”

Heat flushed Remus’ skin. He swallowed, itching to reach forward and take over the smooth, sure pumping of Sirius’ long cock. His own prick began to throb with hard need inside his trousers and he dropped a hand between his thighs, rubbing with frustrating ineffectiveness.

Sirius chuckled unsteadily, his grip tightening as lust coloured his expression. “Poor Moony ... hurting are you? Wishing that I’d wrap my hand around your huge fucking cock and jerk you off until you’re a drooling puddle?”

“Padfoot,” Remus growled, warningly.

Sirius watched him through hooded eyes. “No, huh?” He groaned, fingers tightening, teeth sinking into his lip. “What about if I, _ah_ ... wrap my lips around your cock and suck you until you come down my throat, screaming my name?”

“Sirius!”

“Mm, okay,” Sirius murmured, eyes floating shut, hand moving swiftly. “I’ll stop. Even though you love it when I talk dirty to you.  Oh, _fuck_.”

Remus ground his teeth in a wide circle, clenching and unclenching his fists. He was already achingly hard, desperate to knock Sirius’ hand away and take over, to feel his length and work him over with the clever tricks they had learned together, desperate most of all to bring him off while Sirius moaned wantonly in his ear.

His blood pounded with infuriating impatience as Sirius lost himself in tight, thrusting pleasure, body collapsing against the pillows. “ _Ahh_ , Remus...” he hissed, and Remus’ restraint snapped. He lurched forwards, seeking Sirius’ gasping pout as his fingers closed over Sirius’ hand and stroked fast and firm.

Sirius shuddered, whimpering as he wrapped a hand around Remus’ neck and held him close. “Come,” Remus huffed, and a moment later Sirius did, moaning release into Remus’ mouth as his cock throbbed and spilled over their knuckles in hot, needy spurts.

Remus held him as Sirius caught his breath in gasping sobs, laughing shakily, “Merlin.”

Remus smiled, winding a hand into Sirius’ hair. “Well puppy, you’ve got me all stirred up. What are you going to do about it?”

Sirius glanced at him, eyes languid with satiation. “What do you want, Moony?”

Remus’ tugged his hair, not quite gently. “You said something about me coming down your throat?” he growled lowly. “Time to make good on your offer and suck me.”

Sirius smiled, shoving him back and undoing Remus’ shirt deftly. He pressed light kisses down Remus’ lean chest as he fumbled his flies open, wriggling his trousers down and moaning with hungry approval when Remus’ cock sprang free. “No pants today, you little tart,” he teased.

“Get on with it,” Remus grumbled kindly, bucking at Sirius’ chin. Sirius chuckled, then swiftly grasped the base of Remus’ shaft, lapping the tender flesh slowly, sending pulses of searing pleasure racing up his spine. Remus laced his fingers in Sirius’ hair again, urging him closer and Sirius sniggered before eagerly sucking Remus’ deep into his mouth.

It didn’t take long. Growls of bliss curled up Remus’ throat as Sirius worked him with lips and palm, tongue and fingers, tight and hot and wet sensations mingling to create a desperate, aching need to _come_. Sirius tucked Remus’ balls awkwardly in his hand, tugging them.

“Fuck, Padfoot ... I’m close already,” Remus groaned, canting his hips, fists curled tight in Sirius’ hair. Sirius hummed encouragement, bobbing faster and rubbing his tongue slickly around sensitive flesh until the encroaching tide of burning need broke its banks and Remus flooded with heady release, pumping into Sirius’ mouth with a hoarse, wrenching cry.

Sirius swallowed with a happy murmur and lapped again cheekily until Remus quivered and pushed him away, grumbling, “Too much.” Sirius skated upwards, aligning their sweat-damp bodies and leaning in, kissing him slow and deep. Remus moaned, tasting his bittersweet tang on Sirius’ tongue. He wrapped both arms around him, hauling him close.

“Happy birthday, Remus,” Sirius muttered, sliding his mouth to Remus’ neck.

Remus sighed shakily, breath ruffling Sirius’ hair. He stroked his back with tingling fingers. “Thanks, Padfoot. Great present.”

Sirius’ grinning teeth pressed into his throat. “Thought you’d like it.”

“Mm.”

They lay together, Sirius toying idly with the gold chain draped over Remus’ chest. It glinted in the strip of wand light. The collar had started as a joke, a silly game based on fashions and Sirius’ Animagus form – but the lock and key had come to represent something far deeper. It was beyond sex, and deeper than _love_ could define. It was a bonding of hearts, permanent and intangible.

“Prongs and Wormtail will be looking for us,” Sirius murmured at length.

“Yeah,” Remus coughed, realising with a distant pang that he had lost his chance for alone time before the spotlight of his birthday party. Sirius puffed warm breath against his skin, then reluctantly cast a few charms to clean them both and release the wards on the bed.

Remus was just buttoning his trousers up when familiar voices echoed through the curtains. “Are they fucking?”

“Probably.”

“No, we’re all done!” Sirius called cheerily, propping a strategic pillow across his lap and throwing the hangings open. Remus pinched the bridge of his nose to hide his grin.

“Hm,” James eyed them with indulgent fondness. “Well, good. Moony, we’ve got a surprise for you downstairs, hop to, there’s a good lad. Best get dressed before you join us, Pads.”

Sirius winked lasciviously. With a toss of his head, James led Peter from the room, thoughtfully murmuring, “I wonder if I can get some birthday action from Evans next fortnight...”

Once they were gone, Remus said, “I fancy his chances.” He hopped from the bed and snatched up a clean shirt. Sirius shuffled over to button it for him, his hands brushing the small gold key, tumbling it over his fingers.

“And I have to wait all the way until November,” he lamented, glancing up at Remus with his most pathetic puppy-dog eyes.

Remus laughed, brushing his palm along Sirius’ unshaven cheek. He bent down and kissed him with sweet, simple affection, and promised, “I think I can be convinced before then.”

_Being your slave what should I do but tend,  
Upon the hours, and times of your desires?_


End file.
